


Fourth Morning

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "Why did you stay last night?"





	Fourth Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Fourth Morning  
Author: Oracle  
Classification: VRA  
Rated: PG-13   
Spoilers: None  
Key Words: Mulder/Scully Romance, sallie-safe Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Summary: "Why did you stay last night?" 

* * *

This story was given to Lidia on her birthday and is dedicated to her with much love! :) 

* * *

The motel room is streaked with dust-mote sunlight. 

"How long have you been awake?" Scully asks, zipping her skirt. She catches Mulder's gaze in the mirror as she pulls on her stockings. 

He blinks and reaches up to rub his eyes. 

"Just now," he mumbles. "Too early for innuendo, Scully." 

"I thought it was never too early." 

"Well, for once I can prove you wrong." 

She smiles and starts brushing her hair. Yawning, he stretches his body out, sprawling his limbs to span the entire bed. The sheets only cover him to his waist. 

"How come you stayed last night?" he asks, closing his eyes to yawn again, scratching the centre of his chest. 

She licks her lips and stares at him, distracted. "I fell asleep." 

"Oh." He rolls onto his side, facing away from her. "When does our flight leave?" 

"Not for a couple of hours." 

"Oh. Okay." 

She sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He tenses. 

"Mulder, we should talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about. You were tired. You fell asleep in my bed. End of story." 

"That's not the whole story." She wants to put her arms around him but isn't sure how from this angle. She settles for clasping his hand. 

"It's okay, Scully. Can we not talk about it? I get it." 

"Look, Mulder, I'm not very good at this. But I guess," she bites her lip. "I guess that's just stating the obvious, isn't it?" 

He shrugs. 

"Why don't you ask me again?" she says. "I didn't know it was such an important question." 

"Ask you what?" 

"Why I stayed." 

He rolls over to face her, his expression wary. "Why did you stay last night?" 

"I wanted to fall asleep in your arms," she says. She raises an eyebrow, "Satisfied?" 

For a moment he looks on the verge of tears but then he smiles, pulling her down onto the mattress, against his warmth. 

"You were using my hairbrush," he murmurs, nuzzling her hair messy. "That's not very polite, Scully. I think you should apologise." 

"Why don't you make me?" 

He pushes her onto her back and looms over her. 

"Apologise or face the consequences," he growls in a mockGerman accent. 

"You're crinkling my blouse," she complains, laughing. 

"Well then maybe you should take it off." 

She nods thoughtfully. "Maybe I should." 

"Okay," he says quietly. He releases her hands and she slides out from under him, flipping him over and straddling his stomach. 

"So are you going to take it off?" 

"I said 'maybe', Mulder. You weren't paying attention." 

He toys with her top button, his eyes darkening. "How about I take it off?" 

"How about you let me finish getting ready?" 

"You're no fun, Scully." 

That's a challenge if ever she's heard one. 

"Oh yeah?" she asks, as she starts undoing her blouse. "Are you having fun now, Mulder?" 

He swallows and licks his lips. "I retract that statement." 

Her blouse gapes open and he pushes it down her shoulders, pushes it until the sleeves slip from her hands. He tosses it away from the bed. 

Suddenly exposed, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

"Mulder, we'll miss our flight." 

"So?" 

"So we have a meeting today." 

"We'll tell Skinner we got a flat tire on the way to the airport," he whispers, stroking her stomach with his knuckles. "Or how about this? I came down with a bug and wasn't up to flying." 

"You..." she sucks in a breath as he traces her navel. "Mulder, you're like the devil on my shoulder." 

"I prefer to think of myself as a fallen angel." 

He pulls her arms from her breasts and kisses a trail from her wrist to her shoulder like Gomez Adams, making slurping noises even though his touch is light. 

Scully shakes with suppressed laughter. "I'm serious, Mul...mmm, Mulder. Let me up." 

"You taste good," he murmurs, sucking at her neck. "I'll let you up on one condition." 

"Wha-what condition?" 

"That you stay tonight." 

Coming from any other man those words would be manipulative, shallow. There's so much vulnerability in his voice. 

"Every night, Mulder," she replies. She kisses him on his hot, salty mouth, a lingering taste, a promise. "Every night." 

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Do you think I'm spooky? Please send feedback to: Check out my other fanfic: [www.invidiosa.com/oracle](http://www.invidiosa.com/oracle)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Oracle


End file.
